


The Broken Road

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Their road to a relationship has been broken for so long that it should be beyond repair. But they've always been known to beat the odds.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 16





	1. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And never knowin, what could have been”

She’s always enjoyed the sound of rain falling on the roof of the empty farmhouse, even the rare times the sky’s opened up since he had been gone. Crying, on the other hand, has never been her thing, but she’s found herself letting out more tears in a month and a half than she has in half her lifetime and she’s come to be okay with that. Going on without Tony DiNozzo in her life has been harder than she ever expected but she’s been pushing on, pretending to be okay. 

He never thought a breakup could be this painful, especially when they were never in a relationship to begin with, but maybe that’s the most painful part of it all. Every time he goes to the office he sees her empty desk an remembers what it was like when she sat there every day, their stolen glances, teasing, and what McGee not-so lovingly referred to as “eye-sex.” No one mentions her at work and he doesn’t understand why because she was important to each of them but he thinks it helps him keep up the façade, putting on a fake smile every day so they think he’s okay. For the first couple weeks it was harder getting up and doing anything but it’s getting better and he knows he would do it all again if it meant he would get to have the time with Ziva that he had.

They both regret things. They regret that they were so close to getting into a relationship before everything went haywire. There were so many things they each wanted to say to the other but then he was getting on a plane and she was standing on the tarmac and now neither can ever know what could have been. Their biggest regret, though, was that neither directly told the other they loved them.


	2. These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Set 3 months after Past, Present, Future.  
> Inspired by Rascal Flatts “These Days”  
> “I wake up and tear drops, They fall down like rain.  
> I put on that old song we danced to and then,  
> I head off to my job, Guess not much has changed.  
> Punch the clock. Head for home. Check the phone, Just in case.  
> Go to bed, Dream of you, That's what I'm doing these days.”

The laugh he hears from across the bar makes him pause, drink mid-way to his mouth, in shock. It’s been just over three months now since that sound last graced his ears and he was beginning to think he’d never get to hear it again. Afraid his jet lag was making him hear things, he didn’t turn towards the noise until he hears her voice. Her accent was thicker than he remembered and knew it was because of her time away from America, he knew he wouldn’t forget the voice of the woman he sat across from for seven years and he sure as hell would never forget the voice of the woman he loves.  
He turns around then, looking her way. Her hair was longer than he remembered, her natural curls flowing down her back a striking contrast to the sleek, tight ponytail that was her custom look at NCIS. He notes she’s talking to someone, although he cannot see who, and he selfishly hopes it’s not a guy. Although there is a crowd of people around him, the only person he can focus on now is her and he watches as she turns away from her leaving companion, who he now recognizes as Monique. Eyes still trained on her, he watches her wave down the bartender, checking her phone as her expression changes and she gets a far-off look in her eyes. When the bartender comes back, it’s surprisingly a check, not a drink, in his hand. He stands up before he can register what’s he’s doing, he just knows he has to see her, to talk to her. He walks up behind her and notes that her reflexes must have dulled because she doesn’t even turn her head around to look his direction. It must come with her new relaxed lifestyle, he thinks.  
“Well I was gonna ask if I could buy you another but it looks like you’re calling it a night.”

Ziva freezes at the sound of his voice before shaking her head and replying quietly. “Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine.” She turns around, a soft smile on her face as she sees him for the first time since that night on an Israeli tarmac. The smile that hasn’t left his face since he first heard her voice that night stretches across his face as he takes her in and he sits down on the empty stool next to hers.  
“Ziva David quoting a movie, I’m impressed.” She looked down, a faint blush tinting her cheeks that she hoped was hidden by her hair and the dim light in the room.  
“Well Tony, I did spend a few years learning them from you, I was bound to pick up one or two.” When she looked back up at him, his smile was now faded and pained expression crossed his face, no doubt thinking of the time they had now been apart. She mentally cursed herself for bringing up their past and quickly apologized. “I am sorry Tony, I…” His hand thrown up stopped her though so she closed her mouth and waited for him to speak.  
“Nope. No apology necessary Zi.” The normally talkative Tony DiNozzo stayed quiet after that and what used to be comfortable silence between friends is now uncomfortable and neither knew exactly what to say. Tony fidgets with his drink while Ziva looks down at her nails, searching for words to say to make things better. Finally, Ziva comes up with a question normal between two people who have not seen each other in a while.  
“So Tony, what have you been doing?” He chuckles, staring down at his drink while mindlessly moving the straw around its outer edges as he contemplates how to answer her. He could fall back into their old routine of telling the half-truth to skirt around the feelings they both know they have but have never spoken of other than in the heat of passion in an old farmhouse. His other option is to tell her the truth and get all of the emotions off his chest that have been building up inside him for months. While the first option is the safest, he decides he’s tired of safe if it means Ziva not knowing how he truly feels about her.  
“Well, I wake up most mornings hoping the last few months have been a nightmare then cry when I realize you’re really half-way around the world and I have no way to contact you. I go to work but it’s the same thing every day, although I’m the last one to leave now instead of Gibbs. In the car I find myself listening to the song we danced to in Berlin and Tel Aviv because those are the last really good memories I have of us together. When I get home I keep looking at the phone, hoping one day it’ll ring and it’ll be you saying you’re ready to come back and every night I dream of you because that’s been the only thing to hold onto.” The words fell out in a rush and Tony finally takes a breath and looks at Ziva. Her eyes are wide, mouth agape, and she’s blinking in surprise. He realizes what he said and it registers to him that she’s in shock so he quickly tries to back pedal. “Ziva I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know you’re trying to move on but I had to…” He’s abruptly cut off as her lips crash into his and her hand comes up to cradle his jaw. His hands come up to her face, one tangling in her hair while the other lays gently on her cheek. This is unlike their last kiss, instead it is full of regret, apology, and love. She pulls away gently and he stares at her in surprise. “What was that for?”  
“That, Tony,” she begins, trying and failing to hold back tears, “is because I missed you too.” Tony’s reaches out a thumb from the hand still resting on her face to wipe off the few tears she has shed since their kiss and is surprised when she returns the gesture, unaware he was also crying. “Since you left I have thought of you every day. I um, I am finished with what I sought out to do when I went back to Israel.” Tony’s face lit up at that news.  
“So what does that mean Ziva? For you?” She reached for his hands and pulled them away from her face, holding them in hers between their bodies.  
“Well, for me that means selling the farmhouse and moving someplace happier, someplace that feels more like home.” Tony dared not to get his hopes up but asked anyway.  
“And where do you think this place that feels like home is?”  
“Home is not a place Tony, it is a feeling. And I feel home whenever I am with you.” Ziva didn’t think she had ever seen him happier than he was at that moment so she wasn’t surprised when he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

The sound of an alarm clock roused Tony from his slumber and he rubbed his eyes as he woke up. Still groggy, he thought back to the very real, very vivid dream he had last night of running into Ziva at a bar in Paris and pouring his heart out to her. He remembered telling her he loved her in his dream before they went back to her hotel room and expressed their love for one another. Now, he didn’t even know which part of the dream he missed the most.  
Sitting up, he realized he wasn’t at home in his twin-sized bed. Instead he was lying in a king bed with a view of the Eiffel tower and sheets that smelled like ocean and shea butter. Blinking rapidly, he looked around the room to see his tie lying next to a pair of high heels and there was a knife on the nightstand. A strong smile light up his face when he realized last night wasn’t a dream. He was really in Paris, with Ziva who he hadn’t seen in over three months. They really made up, and made out, and a bar before coming back to her condo and making love. Just then, she walked into the bedroom donning only his button-up shirt from last night and carrying two cups of coffee.  
“Morning sleepy head.” She placed both cups on her nightstand and crawled back in bed, leaning over him to place a kiss on his lips.  
“Mmm, morning. I love you.” Now that the words were out in the open, he felt like he never wanted to stop saying them and appeared that she felt the same.  
“I love you too Tony.” She placed another quick kiss on his lips and cuddled into his side where he started playing with her hair.  
“Ya know Zi, I’m really liking the long hair, it suits you. I love it.”  
“Well thank you Tony.” A comfortable silence filled the air before she spoke again. “Do you think this was inevitable? You and me?” He thought for a moment before replying.  
“I don’t know if it was inevitable, but I do believe that we’re soulmates.” She smiled, thinking of a long ago conversation in an elevator that left her frustrated with a lack of response.  
“I believe so too. You know, Bogie and Bergman will always have Paris.”  
“And so do we Ziva, so do we.”


	3. This Everyday Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh but I can’t get enough, of this everyday love.”
> 
> Set 2 weeks after “These Days”

Four months ago, the sun shining through his bedroom window would make him grown as it landed on the other side of his empty bed and reminded him of what he was missing. As of one week ago now though, the sun shining through lands on the face of a woman he can’t imagine not having in his life any more. Knowing he has to get ready for work, he grudgingly rolls out of bed and quietly shuffles to the kitchen, trying not to wake her in the process. Starting his coffee, he thinks back to the whirlwind of the last two weeks.   
After reuniting with Ziva in Paris, confessing their feelings, and the expressing of those feelings that followed, they spent the next three days Tony was in Europe staying at Monique’s home in the South of France while she was out of the country. That time was spent talking over important things that they had been too scared to touch on as just partners and making up for lost time. At the end of Tony’s stay, they both decided that they wanted to try their hand at a relationship now and Ziva announced she would be coming back to the U.S. for a month so they could get used to the change before she moved back to America permanently. While Tony went back home and got his place ready for another person, Ziva went back to Israel to pack for a month-long trip. She would be flying to D.C. in four days and she wanted to make sure she had everything important as she hoped she would not be coming back.   
He was pulled from his thoughts when two arms wrapped around his neck from behind.   
“Good morning Anthony.” She purred his full name in his ear, knowing it makes him weak in the knees, and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.   
“Mmm, good morning Ziva.” He turned around in her arms and brought his mouth down to hers, giving her a proper good morning kiss.   
“I see you did not wake me. Again. Even though I told you to.” Knowing she could see, he risked rolling his eyes and received a playful swat to the behind.  
“I told you Zi, I don’t want you to have to wake up as early as I do to get to the Navy yard. And besides, you look adorable in your sleep.” The scrunch of her nose told him she disagreed so he kissed the tip of it and continued. “No really Zi. I know you don’t believe me, but you look so beautiful and carefree when you sleep, especially in the morning when the sun hits your face, that I can’t bear to wake you up and miss those moments.” A blush rose to her cheeks as she turned her head.  
“This is a whole new sentimentally sweet side of you Tony, and I love that I get to be the one to see it.” That complement earned her a deep kiss and she pulled away breathlessly. “As much as I would love for you to stay home so we can do this all day, Gibbs will get suspicious and come looking for you if you do not show up.”   
“I know, I know.” He pressed one more kiss to the top of her head before dragging himself away and grabbing his work necessities. “I’ll call you on my break.”   
“I will be waiting. Now go! You will be late!” Following her orders, he opened the door, taking one last look at her before heading out for a long day at the office.

It was tougher than usual today to focus on the pile of paperwork that was covering his desk and, while no new cases meant bad guys were currently taking a break from crime, it also meant he had more time to think about Ziva being at home and more time for Gibbs and McGee to become suspicious of his behavior. When the clock finally struck 12:00, he jumped out of his seat, volunteering to get lunch for the bullpen despite the strange looks coming from the desks of McGee, Gibbs, and Bishop. As he began his walk to their favorite deli counter, he pulled out his phone and dialed a very familiar number.  
“Well good afternoon Tony.” He smiled at the sound of her voice, his day already looking up.  
“Good afternoon Ziva. How’s your day?”  
“Oh you know, just spending the day shopping for groceries to fill your bare fridge. Cleaning up the place. Unpacking.” Tony’s ears perked up at the last word and he lost his focus momentarily.   
“Did I hear you correctly? You’re unpacking?” He picked up the bags that were waiting for him on the counter and put down a hefty tip.   
“Yes. I realized that I do not need two more weeks to decide if I want to spend my life here in DC with you. I hope that is okay.” While things had been going great between them she suddenly began to second guess herself since she couldn’t see his reaction to her words.   
“Ziva, nothing could make me happier right now.” Fighting back tears, he can’t help the smile that stretches across his face. “I can’t wait to see you tonight so we can celebrate.” Ziva smiled and shook her head, relief and excitement flowing through her.  
“I cannot wait to see you too Tony. Now go, get back to work so you can get home early.”   
“Yes ma’am.” Tony hung up before she could scold him and rushed back to work. Despite the odd looks he received from the rest of his team, the smile stayed on his face the rest of the day and he wasted no time when Gibbs told him to go home promptly at 5:00. Possibly breaking a few traffic laws on his way, he rushed through his front door and was greeted by the same smiling face from the last two weeks and that would be there forever. Ziva David is moving in with him permanently and right now he wouldn’t change a single thing about their life together.


	4. Love You Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all he can do to not let it slip that Ziva is back and they're together. Ziva on the other hand isn't so eager.

“I want the whole world to know Just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud.”

Set One month after This Everyday Love (Jan 2014)

“Happy one month anniversary Tony.” She pressed a kiss to his neck, bringing him out of sleep.   
“Mmm. Happy one month anniversary Ziva. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He rolled over and pressed a kiss to her waiting lips, drawing it out until they were both out of breath and panting. Out of all the ways to wake up, this was definitely his favorite. They spent the next hour in bed, showing each other just how much they loved each other before getting up and making brunch.  
Since today was the one month anniversary of Ziva deciding to stay in DC and move in with him, Tony took an extended weekend from NCIS so they could celebrate properly. Today was a planned lazy day, staying inside where they could enjoy just being together without any interruptions.   
After eating, they moved to the couch where they lounged all day watching sappy movies in their pajamas, eating junk food, and talking about their plans for the rest of the weekend.   
“So, as much as I love staying inside and having you all to myself for the day, I think we need to go out somewhere nice tomorrow, really celebrate this special occasion. What do you say?”   
“That sounds lovely. Although, I may need to make my way to the shops tomorrow and find something to wear. I’m afraid my current wardrobe does not hold anything appropriate for a nice evening out.”   
“Well that’s not a problem, we can just run out in the morning and…” Her finger on his lips stopped him and he stared at her with wide eyes.   
“Tony, you are forgetting.” He sighed and pulled her hand from his face, clasping it in his.   
“Ziva, why can’t we just announce that you’re back and we’re together? We haven’t been able to go in town together and even if we do it has to be at night or at least forty-five minutes away so no one sees us. I love you but I’m getting tired of hiding the fact that you’re here and we’re finally together.” Ziva sighed, pushing her hair back with the hand not in his, a sign he knew all too well that said she was getting frustrated.   
“We have only been together, officially, for a month now. I know there were a lot of rumors surrounding us when I was still at NCIS and I do not want to hear their questions or their opinions. I just want to enjoy being with you a little while longer before we have to let the world know.” He rubbed a hand across his face before reaching for her other hand.   
“I don’t like it, but I guess I understand.” Ziva smiled and leaned in for a kiss, letting a silent “thank you” pass between them. When she pulled away she stood up, pulling him with her as she walked backwards to the bedroom. They did have an anniversary to celebrate after all. 

It was mid-morning when Tony woke up and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty and sheets cool. He bolted upright in bed, worried that the last month had been a dream. The sleep-induced fog finally cleared and he could now hear soft hums floating from the kitchen along with the smell of coffee drifting down the hall.   
“Good morning sleepy head.” Ziva suddenly appeared in the doorway, coffee cup in each hand, wearing one of his button downs and, from the looks of it, nothing else. He stared wide-eyed at and beckoned her toward him, taking both cups and placing them on the end table. A slow grin spread across his face as a thought came to him and he pulled her down on the bed, trapping her under him and pressing a kiss to her lips.  
“Good morning Ziva.” He was breathless when he finally spoke and she smiled, leaning up to press a quick kiss to him before rolling him off and laying on her side. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. “Someone was up early this morning, I wasn’t expecting to wake up alone.”   
“I went shopping this morning. There is a little boutique about thirty minutes away, an old friend knows the owner and was nice enough to let me come in and shop early. Lucky for me I found the perfect dress for tonight.”   
“More like lucky me.” She laughed and lightly smacked his chest. He was incorrigible and she loves it. 

That evening found the couple at a nice Greek restaurant about an hour from the city. The food was good, the wine was great, and the company even better. Their eyes stayed glued to each other throughout the night, proving just how well they could communicate just through their loud looks. It was the perfect way to celebrate their anniversary and Tony really wished he didn’t have to go back to work, three days really wasn’t long enough. 

For the rest of the weekend, Tony didn’t dare bring up telling the team, not wanting to spoil their time together. On Monday, Ziva helped him get ready, tying his tie and holding out his jacket for him to slip into. At the door, she told him to stay safe, gave him a quick kiss, and sent him out the door with an “I love you.” Yesterday gave her a lot of time to think about her relationship with Tony and now it was time to put her plan in motion. It was nice being out with Tony, not having to hide who they were and it made her realize that she didn’t care who knew about them. She was ready for the world to know they were together and to tell her family she was back. 

The bullpen was quite, only McGee, Tony, and Bishop in attendance as Gibbs had gone on coffee run number three. Tony was sitting at his desk when a call came across his desk phone. The message was quick and as he hung up, a puzzled look crossed his face.   
“Tony. Something wrong?” Bishop asked, having looked up from her desk when his phone rang hoping it was a lead.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just, I have a visitor downstairs apparently, they need me to walk them up.” The other agents gave him questioning looks as he slowly stood up and headed down to the entrance. Not seeing any non-personnel, he went up to the desk. “Hi, Marisol called, said I had a visitor?”   
“Ah yes, she’s in restroom.” There was no more question as to who his visitor was now, the NCIS bathroom had always been their space to talk privately, now was no different. He walked down the hall to where the visitor’s restroom was and knocked four times, their signature knock. The door opened just a crack and he saw her eye peek out before she opened the door wider and pulled him in, quickly closing and locking the door behind him. “What the hell Ziva?!”  
“Shhh! Do not be so loud! Someone might hear you.”   
“Ziva, you’re at NCIS! Why?” He looked at her with a mix of amazement and confusion.   
“I thought a lot about our conversation Friday night, about telling the others. I realized that I no longer want to hide us. We wasted too much time dancing around each other when we both worked here and, now that I have you, I would like for it to be known. I want my family to know I am in love with my best friend.” Shock colored his face as he stared at her. She waited for what felt like forever for his response when finally, he grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. He broke the kiss but stayed close, resting his forehead on hers and she realized then how the thought of spilling their secret no longer filled her with dread, but pure joy.   
They stayed there for a minute, putting their plan in place. Exiting the restroom, they walked to the elevator and-in-hand. The wait was quick and, as they stepped in, memories began flooding back to Ziva of all the times she had ridden the elevator with their team, all the talks with Gibbs, being stuck overnight with McGee and then when the bomb went off and she was stuck with Tony because she wouldn’t leave the building without him. She was broken out of her memories when the elevator dinged but, instead of getting off in the bullpen, they were still two floors away and someone was getting on. But that someone wasn’t just anyone. Time seemed to freeze for a moment when Gibbs stepped in, reached over, and flipped the switch, plunging the elevator into darkness save for the blue light now illuminating the floor. He stared at her with wide eyes, first taking her in and then looking at their clasped hands. Ziva stood there nervously, shifting her weight on each foot, just waiting for him to say anything.  
“Ziver.” At hearing her nickname, she released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and stepped forward, dropping Tony’s hand and hugging her father figure. She missed this, she just didn’t know how much until now. When he let go, she stepped back and clasped Tony’s hand again. Gibbs turned his eyes to Tony, now, staring him down, and suddenly Tony felt like he was on the other side of the interrogation table. “How long.” He asked, gesturing to their hands.  
“A month.” Gibbs nodded at his response, turning his next question to Ziva.   
“How long have you been back?” She looked down, mumbling her response.  
“A month.” Gibbs nodded again.  
“Hmm.” Ziva and Tony both held their breath this time. Getting Gibbs approval was key and, although they would stay together no matter what, it would mean more if he was okay with it. “Welcome back kid. And congratulations, took you long enough.” The couple was dumbfounded, neither expecting the comment. “No go on, you’re here for a reason. Get upstairs and tell them rest of them.” He started the elevator again, getting off on the next floor and sending them up to the bullpen.   
“So, that happened.” Tony said, making Ziva laugh before the doors opened and the familiar orange walls appeared. As they stepped off, Tony could see McGee had his head down, absorbed in his computer, and Bishop was walking back to her desk. She looked up as she heard the elevator ding and saw him approach holding hands with a woman.   
“Tony, finally. Is this your visitor?” Before he could say anything she held out one hand to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Ellie.” Ziva smiled, reaching out her hand.  
“Ziva, nice to meet you.” A look passed across Ellie’s face, knowing she knew the name but not able to place it until she heard McGee jump up from his chair behind her.  
“Ziva?!” He ran over to meet them next to the cubicle wall, wasting no time pulling her into a hug. Her arms came around him quickly, returning the hug. He pulled back, hands going to her shoulders, still in shock. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it’s you. You’re really here. Tony, did you know about this?!” The rate of his speech rivaled Abby’s as he turned to look at Tony this time.   
“Well, she has been staying with me so, yeah. Although, her showing up here today was quite the surprise.” This time it was Ellie who spoke up.  
“Wait, staying with you? How long has she been in town?”  
“And more importantly are you staying?” McGee questioned. Tony looked to Ziva, letting her take the lead.   
“I have been here for a month and yes, I plan on staying permanently. Not that Tony would let me leave now.” For the first time, McGee looked at both of them and noticed their joined hands.   
“Wait.” Bishop gave him an odd look before he continued. “No way. Really?” The couple just nodded. “Finally! I’m so happy for you guys!” This time, he pulled them both into a hug.   
“Grab your gear!” Gibbs voice broke through, McGee and Bishop rushing to their desks while Tony stood there with an arm wrapped around Ziva.  
“Well. I guess some things never change.” She whispered in his ear, patting his stomach in the process. Tony was slow to pull away until Gibbs next words shocked them all.   
“Go home. All of you.” They all stood there in shock, none of them expecting Gibbs to send his team home in the middle of the day. After no one made a move toward the elevator he repeated his order. “Go home! Today’s a special day. Go celebrate.” McGee and Bishop gathered their things and rushed out quickly. On his way out, Gibbs stopped and pressed a kiss to Ziva’s head, whispering “Glad to have you back Ziver.”   
Tony and Ziva were left standing in the middle of the office space, hands still clasped together, looking around. “I guess I was wrong.” Tony looked down at her voice. “Some things do change.” She was looking at her old desk, where once sat an Israeli flag now sat an Oklahoma college mug, the back wall held an orange flag with the school’s logo. A brief hint of sadness passed her face until she looked up at the man next to her and realized that sometimes, change was a good thing.   
Later that night, having Gibbs, McGee, Delilah, Bishop, and the rest of their NCIS family over for dinner proved that change was a very good thing and she could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Bishop didn’t come in this early in the show, but I’ve fallen in love with her character so, for the sake of this story, she came to NCIS right after Ziva left.


End file.
